My Boss, The Brat
by zala123attha
Summary: Cagalli Yula Attha was assigned to be the Personal Assistant of the bratty multi-million dollar corporation heir, Athrun Zala. While she teaches him to be more mature, he teaches her to be more childish...or will they learn something more? [MAIN AxC][KxL][DxM]
1. The Young Boss

**This is the edited version of "My Boss The Brat"!  
Same story line still goes, I just edited  
my grammar and sentence construction J!  
I hope my readers are still waiting for the update ^^  
I promise it's coming soon! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Young Boss**

Cagalli Yula Attha tapped her clipboard impatiently; once in a while glancing at the wall clock across her. It was well past 1:00 PM. Their supposed meeting time was 12:00.

Among the things that the blonde girl really hated, waiting was on top of her list.

Her irritation grew even more as she recalled the conversation she had with her boss two hours ago.

Patrick Zala had told her that he would be giving her a new position. Most people would accept such a thing wholeheartedly, but Cagalli wasn't the least bit happy. Since College, she had idolized her boss, who was a huge business mogul in the PLANTs. Working for him was a dream come. After hearing of her new position, you could only imagine her disappointment.

_ "Cagalli, you're a great secretary." Patrick Zala's tone was oddly sympathetic—a far cry from his usual stern voice. Cagali could only nod, as if preparing herself for the worst._

_ "That is why...I'm assigning you to a new position."_

_ She couldn't help but gape at him. If it seemed like great news, why did it seem as if he was so glum? "Is this a promotion sir?"_

_ "You could say that…and I believe you would be great for the position since I have seen you work for the past two years."_

_ Cagalli beamed. It was rare for her boss to compliment his employees. "Thank you so much Mr. Zal! where exactly is my new assignment?"_

_ With what seemed to be a guilty smile on his face, the man replied. "From today onwards, you will be my son's personal assistant."_

"His son's personal assistant!?" Cagalli mumbled to herself after the horrible flashback. She had heard rumours about his son, "Athrun Zala" from her other co-workers. They said he was the sole heir to the multi-million dollar corporation. But she didn't expect he would be replacing Patrick Zala that soon. After all, he was assigned as vice president; Just one position below from his father.

But what she feared was the other nasty rumours surrounding him. All her officemates had said that he was—in their words—"Gorgeous I cannot even explain how" and "If sex appeal was a person, he was the living mascot" and other perverted synonyms of 'hot'. They told her of the many girls who flock him at his school—a very prestigious school that was exclusive to the elite. From that alone, she knew that he could possibly one hell of a diva.

While she started praying that Patrick Zala's son may be very much like him, the door suddenly opened; banging the wall as it did.

Cagalli instantly turned her head and saw the person who did such a thing.

She didn't like it one bit.

Examining the newcomer from his feet up to his head, she could only wish this was not the so called 'heir'.

His shoes were not the black leather like all businessman wore, but a pair of chuck converse. As if that weren't enough, he was wearing jeans—ripped ones in fact! The 'suit' (or if you could call a coat a black coat on top of a white polo) was all crumpled, even completely unbuttoned with his inside shirts collar raised up. The tie he wore just hung from his neck—It wasn't even tied correctly. As if to complete the typical 'punk' look, he was carrying his bag behind his shoulders lazily while the loud headphones he had were blaring some kind of demonic rock music.

He could easily be mistaken for some troublemaker that was running from the law. If not for his noticeably green eyes and navy blue hair, no one would believe he was a rich mogul's son.

As her eyes continued to wander on him, her amber orbs finally met his, the said young man giving her a arrogant glare.

"Hey you, is this my office?"


	2. My territory, My Rules

**Thanks to those who reviewed XD Here's chapter 2 :) Sorry if I still didn't update my other fics :( I'll try to update them X) **

* * *

**Chapter 2: My territory, My Rules.**

Cagalli could only stare perplexedly at the young man before her.

They were of the same height. The same age too, she presumed. But what distinguished them from one another, was that she was proper, and he wasn't.

This was her so called 'boss'. She could only murmur to herself as she realized that her new boss was a kid. As she did this, The blue haired boy in front of her raised an eyebrow and again asked, "Hey you. Blondie. Is this my office or what?"

_Blondie!?!??! _Cagalli thought as she heard this. But this was her new boss. First impressions count. Standing up from her chair, she made a bow and greeted. "Good Morning Mr. Zala. I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, your secretary.(a.k.a personal assistant)"

The boy gave her a look which obviously stated _whatever, _and proceeded to sit on the chair behind the large oak desk. Cagalli could only look as he sat down and placed his feet on top of the table. Not wanting to get into an argument with her boss on the first day, she calmly restrained herself from scolding him and proceeded to sit down at the desk just meters away from his. As she did, before she could even sit down, he once again spoke.

"Hey you…"

The blonde girl hears this and turned her head to the arrogant young man. Pissed at being identified by mere pronouns, she looked at him and calmly said, "Sir, I would really appreciate it if you could call me Yula instead of you or Blondie."

Rolling his eyes, he looked at her with utmost dislike and stated, "First of all, I can call you whatever I want. And I want to call you blondie. So deal with it."

Cagalli's patience was near maximum. But for the sake of one of the greatest paying job at the PLANTS, she managed to keep her cool. With gritted teeth, she replied, "Very well. SIR. What other rules do you wish to imply?"

Athrun smirked and got his feet off the table. Getting the pen in front of him, he started playing with it and smiled in amusement. "My own set of rules eh?.. My territory, My Rules." Setting down the pen, he looked at the blonde girl and with a grin said, "Well then, you're not allowed to touch the stereo, seeing that you have no taste in music."

_How the hell would he know that? _Cagalli thought as she restrained herself from glaring at him. To avoid any eye contact, she merely nodded as she faced down.

"Next." He continued. This time, standing up and looking out the window that had a beautiful view of the city. "I can make you do whatever chores I want. So you better not complain."

Cagalli counted form one to ten in her mind. If he wasn't such a big shot, and if she didn't have so much respect for Patrick Zala, she would've screamed at how idiotic his rules were. Because calling him an idiot, would refer to the whole Zala clan, therefore, insulting her idol, Patrick Zala. Still composed, she nodded.

Looking at her once again, he smirked and looked at the door. "Another thing, when I have guests, just let them in. don't go waltzing as if you can decide whether or not to let my acquaintances come in."

_He actually knows the word 'acquaintance'_ Cagalli thought as she thought of a way to vent her anger. "Yes SIR."

"Oh yes, almost forgot. You must always refer to me as someone superior, like what you're doing now."

_Stupid brat!! _Cagalli thought as she clenched her fists. "Sure SIR."

Athrun Zala saw this and merely smirked. He liked the feeling of bossing people around. And thus, the torture goes on. Grinning, he then noticed that a coffee shop just at view had a line that reached out to the door. Bored, he looked at his new Secretary and with a sly smile, ordered, "I think I want some Coffee."

* * *

**How was it? Please review!!!!**


End file.
